dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Quán Mậu Dịch
Quán Mậu Dịch (Trade Inn '''hoặc Trade INN)' là một tính năng đặc biệt độc quyền của ''Don't Starve Together. Nó được sử dụng để giao dịch nhiều những Skins phổ biến thành một cái khác với độ hiếm cao hơn. Cỗ máy hoạt động bằng cách đặt 9 vật phẩm có cùng phẩm chất vào các ô và bấm nút để tạo ra một vật phẩm với phẩm chất cao hơn. Tuy nhiên, thỉnh thoảng cỗ máy sẽ cho ra một skin hiếm hơn và phẩm chất cao hơn tới 2 bậc. Quán Mậu Dịch được điều hành bởi Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ (Curio Collector). Lời thoại Dưới đây là danh sách những lời thoại được nói của Nhà Sưu Tập: Chính thức Chào hỏi * "Lookin' to trade? Ya come to the right place. Put your items in tha machine to get somethin' better!" * "Ya got a heap 'o items? Want better items? Well, ya come to the right place! Put 'em in that thar machine!" * "Got too many items? I can help ya with that problem! Stick 'em in my machine an' trade 'em for somethin' better!" * "Lookin' for new items? Trade in some old items and get a bran' new one of higher quality!" Chào hỏi (không có vật phẩm) * "C'mon back when ya got something ta trade!" * "Sorry, but I can't give ya something for nothing, ya know." * "If ya find any items while you're adventuring around out there, ya can bring the ones ya don't need ta me." Rảnh rỗi * "I've always been a loner, me. The boss mostly lets me alone, which suits me fine." * "Once, when I was but a young shaver... oh, but ya don' wanna listen to an old trader's stories." * "My wagon's pulled by a nox. 'Es a good 'un, but 'e can't hold a candle to my old mule, Shadow." * "What's a nox? Well, I don't know as I can rightly describe it. It's kinda like an ox, but not." * "Ya may not feel young, but I've been tradin' longer than ya been around, young pup." * "Take yer time. I can stand here yammerin' all day." Đặt vào một vài vật phẩm * "Tha's tha ticket. Just bang a few more a those %s items in tha machine to get a better item!" * "I'm gonna need a few more %s items to make a trade. I gotta cover my overhead, ya know? But ya'll get a better item in exchange." * "Tha's it, fill the machine on up with %s items and ya'll get a higher quality item back out." * "Help a poor old trader out with a few more %s items and I'll give ya a higher quality item in exchange. Guaranteed." Kho đồ đầy * "If ya wanna make tha trade, just push tha green button." * "All right, kid. Give tha button a push to getcher item!" * "Just push tha button to start tha trade!" Đang tạo vật phẩm * "It should be here real soon now." * "It'll be here in a jiffy." * "I bet ya can't wait to see what comes out!" Vật phẩm sẵn sàng (thường) * "Here ya go, one very fine %s!" * "There ya go, ya got this here %s." * "Look a' that, ya won a %s. C'mon back anytime, now." Vật phẩm sẵn sàng (hiếm) * "Here ya go, one bran' new %s. Jus' remember I can't afford to give ya items this good all tha time." * "Hey, ya struck it rich! Look at that %s. Ya must be extra lucky today." * "Well, I guess me & tha machine are feelin' gen'rous today. Ya won a %s!" * "Ain't that just the koalefant's toenails! Ya got one very purty %s." Cảnh báo vật phẩm cuối cùng * "Ya ain't got no more o' those. Ya sure ya wanna get rid o' it? Not that I won't take it, o' course." * "Slow down there, greenhorn. Are ya sure ya wanna gimme your last 'o those? Ya won't be able ta use it anymore if ya do." * "Wait jest a tick there. Tha's your last one o' those things. Ya won't be able to use it anymore if ya trade it away." Nghịch cần điều khiển * "Don't ya go breakin' tha joystick, now. Ya don' need it anyhow." * "Up, down, left, right, tha joystick don' do nothin'." * "Ya can bang on that joystick all ya want but it won't do ya no good." Chạm tay * "Pleased ta meecha." * "Pleasure doin' business with ya." ''Ravin' Wrapper Raiders'' Bắt đầu trò chơi * "Help me scare off these crows. Don't get any funny ideas though, I won't give you a better deal for helping." * "Ack! These crows won't leave my wrappers alone." * "Knew I shouldn't'a left the my wrappers just lyin' around... now these crows are all over my collection!" * "I've done witnessed a murder! And they're stealin' all my hard-earned candy wrappers!" * "Gimme a hand gettin' rid of these crows, will ya?" * "Wanna play a game? Help me pickup my wrappers and get rid of those dang crows. Doesn't that sound fun?" * "What, you got something better to do? Help me get these crows outta here!" Chọn công cụ * Cane: "That'll help ya get around and collect all look-alike wrappers." * Shovel: "Cleaning up a whole row. That's smart!" * Gunpowder: "Careful! That stuff will blow away everythin' near it!" * Spear: "Sharp and precise!" * Seeds: "What are ya doing with those seeds!? You're supposed to be chasing the crows away, not attractin' 'em!" Xóa bỏ 10 ô * "Great work clearin' number tiles! Here, I've got something for ya. Take this tool." Đuổi nhiều quạ đi * "Yeehaw! Get on out of here!" * "Hah! Those are my wrappers!" * "Seein' those crows scatter is sweeter than my favourite candy!" Hết nước đi * "Looks like you're stuck kid. Maybe ya ought to use one of those tools." * "You're out of moves, try using a tool to help ya out." Trò chơi kết thúc * "Looks like you're all out of options!" * "Try again! There's many more wrappers in my collection to tidy up." * "Thanks for helpin', but I can't give you a better trade. I've got mouths to feed, ya'know." * "All done for now, but ya made some progress tidyin' up my wrapper collection." A feastin' pair of birds Bắt đầu trò chơi * "Let's play a game! Use that big brain to match pairs of food from the feast!" * "Use y'er noggin to remember pairs. Chase off any pesky snowbirds while y'er at it." * "My ol' pops taught me this game. Try to remember and match pairs." Thêm lượt đoán * "Yeehaw! I'll give you another guess for that." * "They sure want in on our feast! Scare 'em away!" * "Tha birds are after my favorite! Tha sweet Pumpkin Pie." * "It's a festive time for sharin' but not with those bothersome birds." * "I've got mouths to feed. Tha birds will have to find their own feast." * "Ya'll can come back when tha feast is over!" Trò chơi kết thúc * "Y'er all out of guesses!" * "Try again! Ya can do better, I know it!" * "Y'er all done!" Chưa thực hiện Giao dịch đặc biệt * "The special deals are cheaper than tha normal ones, but ya gotta give me the exact things I'm lookin' for." * "These're my special deals. Gimme the stuff I'm looking for and I'll give ya a better item in exchange." * "I'm lookin' for some particular things right now. If ya can give 'em to me, I'll give ya a new one of higher quality." Đặt một vài vật phẩm đặc biệt * "I just need tha rest of the items on tha list. Bang 'em on in tha machine an' it'll spit out a higher quality item for ya." * "Ya got the rest of tha stuff I'm lookin' for? If not, come back in a few days an' there might be a new deal." Kiểm tra danh sách ưu đãi đặc biệt * "Take a look at tha list. Get me all tha things on it and I'll give ya a better item." * "Ya got tha items on tha list? Stick 'em in there and ya'll get a better item out 'o tha machine." * "If ya give me tha items on tha list, I'll give ya a higher quality item in exchange." Chào hỏi (Forge version) * "Greetings, mortal. Have you brought chests? I'll be happy to reveal your gifts, if so." * "Greetings, mortal. I sense a chest in your possession! Please, be my guest." * "Greetings, mortal. Come to receive gifts from the Shadow realm? You need only open your chests." Chào hỏi (không vật phẩm, Forge version) * "Greetings, mortal. No chests today? A shame." * "Greetings, mortal. Chests to find their way to you on your travels. I'll be here, until then." * "Greetings, mortal. I sense you have no chests. You have been adventuring, yes?" Rảnh rỗi(Forge version, Shadow Trader) * "shadow murmurs something, but you cannot comprehend the words." * "Be at ease, mortal. We exist outside time, here." * "Chortle Have you met her yet?" * "I'll admit, I've always found Chesters endearing." * "It seems you've a few admirers lurking in the shadows." * "Do you ever tire of that ratty old mortal body?" * "You're a long way from home are you not, little mortal?" * "Your realm is a bit frazzled around the edges, hm?" * "Tell me, have you traveled through the Gateway yet?" * "Chortle You mortals have been quite enamored with the throne, haven't you?" * "Sigh Immortality is such a burden." * "Fear the dark, little mortal." * "You must recount your corporeal stories to me some time, mortal." Bên lề * Các tập tin vật liệu của Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ bao gồm một tay cầm điếu xì gà, tương tự như tập tin được sử dụng cho NPC Maxwell. * Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ có thể đã có một kế hoạch dành một đoạn phim cho ông vào một thời điểm nào đó.JoeW on the Forums: "He has a story. Rumor is that he even at one point had a short cinematic. (He actually does say some things about himself from time to time, gives a little bit of information about himself)" Posted on February 12, 2016. * Các nhà phát triển ban đầu sẽ thay đổi Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ cho sự kiện The Forge, nhưng lại quyết định khác. Những thay đổi còn lại vẫn có thể được tìm thấy trong tệp trò chơi. * Dựa theo tác giả DST Kris trong Rhymes With Play #228, màu sắc yêu thích nhất của Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ là periwinkle blue. * Nhà Sưu Tập Đồ Cổ có một tên chính thức trong trò chơi trong Đêm Thiêng Liêng 2019. ** Trong mã, ông vẫn được gọi là Skin Collector strings.lua, lines 7431 and 7497 và cũng được mô tả trong một dòng nhận xét là "Nhà buôn già bán lông thú từ phương tây."strings.lua, line 7499 * Trong Đêm Thiêng Liêng 2019, mini game: Ravin' Wrapper Raiders được thêm vào trong Quán Mậu Dịch. * Trong Lễ Hội Mùa Đông 2019, một mini game khác: A feastin' pair of birds được thêm vào trong Quán Mậu Dịch. Thư viện ảnh Trade Innkeeper Textures.png|Những mảnh vật liệu của Nhà Sưu Tập Skin Collector Sketch.jpg|Phác thảo của Nhà Sưu Tập (cái tên vẫn là Skin Collector) từ Jeff Agala,một họa sĩ làm việc cho trò chơi. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài vi:Trade Inn